Feel Flows
by Ryli-Rowen
Summary: The first altercation, after Lil Diabolo


2018; Somewhere in The Ventilation System of Drakken's Lair:

It had been nearly six hours, since Kim had her first encounter with Shego, after the 'Lil Diablo' scheme. The redhead was currently crawling her way through the air ducts of Drakken's newest lair. The moment Kim had begun her return to Middleton; she had Wade locating the blue man's hideout. The mission had been a success. Shego had left the observatory empty handed, and Kim couldn't care less about what the scientist was planning. With Ron safely at home, the teen hero had other reasons for sneaking into the manic's stronghold. Kim needed to understand they way the older woman acted earlier in the day.

1436; Upperton Observatory:

Shego cast her eyes about, before going for the main lens in the refracting telescope. It was the gentle clack of soft-soled shoes against the tiled floor, that gave the hero away. It was followed quickly by the ruckus, only Ron Stoppable could make, as he tumbled unceremoniously from the ventilation shaft. The green skinned woman rolled her eyes at the teens' predictable entrance point.

By the time the blonde boy had straightened himself out, Kim was standing directly behind the thief. Her foot made a light thack sound, as it was tapped against the floor. Without having to turn around, Shego knew there was an annoyed look gracing the girl's face, and that Kim's arms were crossed. Upon facing the cheerleader, Shego was not disappointed in her assumption.

"Do we really have to do this, Shego?" Kim questioned, sounding decidedly pissed. Her eyebrow arched dangerously, daring the raven-haired woman to do so much as smirk.

With a sigh, Shego started the explanation; she had been working on for two months, knowing she'd someday have to face the high school senior. "I swear, Princess, if I had known sooner about the, uh…" She paused, swallowing nervously. "The synthodrone, I'd have told you about him." Emboldened by the fact, Kim had not hit her yet; Shego reached out, and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Drakken, and what he did to you in the spring. He left me in the dark about the whole plan, or I'd have destroyed Erik, before you met him."

Kim was shaking with barely contained emotion. Hot tears shown bright in her eyes. The hero had truly been hurt by the ordeal, and the role she suspected Shego played in it. Not being able to save the teen from the perceived heartache was one of very few regrets that Shego had about her life. With half a step, the pail woman pulled the trembling teen into a hug, as the girl broke down. Honest words of remorse were the last thing Kim had expected to hear from the villainess. There was a mutual respect the advisories held for each other. It had been damaged the past prom night, but the thief was making an effort to repair the breach. The least Kim could do was let go her pride, to accept the solace Shego offered.

All Ron saw was Shego holding onto the vacillating redhead. The boy's mind jumped to the worst-case scenario, and he sprang into action.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Ron shrieked, as he took a defense stance. The two females abruptly pulled apart. "You okay, KP?"

"Yes, Ron." Kim sighed, her voice quavering, as she wiped lingering tears from her eyes. A second set of green eyes bounced back and forth from one teen to the other. Shego looked both shocked and appalled by Ron's words. When no further action came from the criminal, the boy stepped up to Kim, and wrapped his arms around the redhead, before murmuring to her.

"I can kick her butt for you, KP. Then we can go home." Shego watched on in horror, as the idiot boy pressed his lips to Kim's alabaster cheek. The redhead did nothing to stop her sidekick's action. Internally gagging at the sight, Shego pushed past the two teens, and made for the exit, leaving the lens where she had set it earlier. Kim watched numbly, as the usually mouthy woman walked away without saying a word.

2023; Further in Drakken's Ventilation Ducts:

Kim checked the schematics; Wade had downloaded to her kimmunicator, one last time. She was headed in the right direction. When she reached twenty yards from her destination, chords of stirring music reached the redhead's ears. By ten yards, the hero could hear the voice of a male vocalist, and rolled her eyes, assuming Shego had the stereo turned all the way to its maximum volume. As Kim crawled the last five yard, she could make out the poignant lyrics to the song. At the end of the duct, the teen stopped to listen, and watch the room's sole occupant.

Encasing all embracing wreath of repose

Engulfs all the senses

Imposing, unclosing thoughts that compose

Retire the fences

Whether wholly heartened life fades away

Whether harps heal the memory

Whether wholly heartened life fades away

Whether wondrous will stands tall at my side

Whether whiteness whisks soft shadows away

Feel goes (White hot glistening shadowy flows)

Feel flows (Black hot glistening shadowy flows)

Feel goes (White hot glistening shadowy flows)

Feelings to grow (White hot glistening shadowy flows)

White hot glistening shadowy flows

White hot glistening shadowy flows

White hot glistening shadowy flows

The song drew to a close; Shego rested on her bed, curled into what could be considered a protective almost fetal position. There was little expression on her drawn face, except the faint flicker of hurt in emerald eyes. The song stared anew, and the woman below shifted, lifting one arm over her eyes, as a lone tear escaped.

Unfolding enveloping missiles of soul

Recall senses sadly

Mirage like soft blue light lanterns below

To light the way gladly

Whether whistling heaven's clouds disappear

Where the wind withers memory

Whether whiteness whisks soft shadows away

Feel flows (White hot glistening shadowy flows)

Feel goes (Black hot glistening shadowy flows)

Unbending never ending tablets of time

Record all the yearning

Unfearing all appearing message divine

Eases the burning

Whether willing witness waits at my mind

Whether hope dampens memory

Whether wondrous will stands tall at my side

Feel flows (White hot glistening shadowy flows)

Feel goes (Black hot glistening shadowy flows)

Kim stayed in the air duct, for nearly five minutes, lost to the song as well. Her eyes moistened, at the emotion the lyrics invoked. Periodically, the teen picked up the sound of a near silent sniffle, or a soft line of song, sung by the clearly troubled villain below. The faint voice would fade beneath the recorded vocals pouring from the speakers. As the bridge came back around, Shego turned away from Kim's hiding spot. With the woman's back to her, and the song drowning out any noise, she might make, Kim dropped from her perch.

Three long steps, after a moment's hesitation brought the teen too the edge of the thief's bed. Another pause, and a deep breath were needed, before Kim lowered herself to the mattress. The girl didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around the pail woman. The volume of the stereo dropped. "You're really dating the sidekick?" the question was asked in a choked voice.

"Yes." Simple answers were all Kim could mange.

"Does it feel right?"

Kim winced, "No. It doesn't." She still couldn't lie.

Shego turned, looking her in the eyes. "You deserve better."

"I know, but I had to try." Shego nodded her understanding, as ivory fingers combed her thick hair. Kim pulled her into a tighter embrace, just as the third verse of the song replayed itself.

'Encasing all embracing wreath of repose

Engulfs all the senses'

Shego breathed in deeply, letting the air from her lungs on a wry chuckle. Both young women noted just how fitting the line of the song truly was for the moment. Then again, the raven-haired woman had chosen the song for a reason. Everything about it screamed of Kim Possible, to her.

"I get it now." Kim broke the momentary silence. "It took me a while, but I get it."

"Do you, Princess?"

The redhead nodded. "I'm going to break it off with Ron, once I get home."

Whether wondrous will stands tall at my side

Whether whiteness whisks soft shadows away

Nodding, the green skinned woman rested against the young hero's side.

"It's still a few months until my eighteenth birthday, though."

"I can wait, Kimmie." Was the soft reassurance. "I'll gladly wait. Just… do you think we could stay like this? Just for the night?"

Vulnerable was never an adjective Kim would associate with the world-renowned thief. That was until now. With soft lips against a pail green-tinted temple, Kim whispered her consent.

Feelings to grow (White hot glistening shadowy flows)

0907 The Following Day; Possible Residence:

"Kimmie, are you just getting in, now?" Anne Possible asked her teenaged daughter, as the front door shut behind the girl.

"Uhh, yeah, Mom. Sorry, I had to follow up on something." The younger redhead apologized. "I hope Ron wasn't too much of a bother last night."

"He called every other hour, until nine. Your father almost unplugged the phone." The doctor retorted flatly. " I understand, Ronald worries, but last night..." The sentence was left hanging in the air.

"I'll talk to him." Kim sighed. Mother and daughter made their way into the kitchen.

"So, What kept you out all night?" With a knowing smile, Anne queried. "Or should I ask; who?"

Kim blushed slightly. "How did you know?"

"Kimmie, I'm your mother." Anne chuckled. " You and Ron are too good of friends to be anything more. Just let him down easily, Hun. And the sooner, the better." The mother advised, before switching gears. Blue eyes sparkled with conspiratol mirth. "So who is she?"

Kim's eyes went wide, her face red. "Mo-om." The girl groaned.

"Oh, please, I've known for a while now."

"Then why couldn't you tell me?" The seventeen year old sighed.

"Sorry, Bubble-Butt, this was one of those things, that you had to figure out for yourself." The bleu-eyed woman gave her daughter's forehead a kiss. "Now, are you going to tell me, who this girl is? Preferably, before Ronald arrives for breakfast." When it came to meals, Anne could almost set her watch by the blonde boy, who she had accepted years ago, as her unofficial fourth child.

Kim groaned again. "That'll only be, like, five minutes. And trust me, Mom, this talk is going to take a lot longer than five minutes." Her head fell forward into her hands, as her elbows rested on top of the kitchen table.

Fixing her daughter with a scrutinizing look, Anne dropped her arms to her sides. "Just promise me one thing, Kimmie." She requested in a serious tone. "Whatever develops between you and Shego, keep it PG, at least until after you turn eighteen."

There was a softness in her mother's eyes, when Kim's head lifted from her hands. "How?"

"Sweetie, there is only one woman, that I know of, who can get so far under your skin. I'm actually surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

James Possible walked into the kitchen; morning paper tucked under one arm. "What has Kimmie figured out?" The man questioned.

"Morning, Hun." Anne greeted her husband, before answering his question. "Her feeling for Shego. She hasn't had a chance to tell Ron yet, so…"

"Shego, huh?" The Possible patriarch sat down, and unfolded the newspaper. "That's the girl, who works for Drew, right? The one with green skin, and manifests fire?"

"Plasma, from my understanding. But, yes, that's the one, Dear."

"Well," The man started, sounding rather unconcerned. "So long as Kimmie isn't out with some boy…"

Kim blinked. Yes, that was James Possible's usual response to anything dealing with his daughter. However, the teen expected, that her father might have somewhat more to say, upon hearing something that may suggest his only daughter could be gay. Yet, the man seemed to be perfectly content to leave his appraisal of the situation there.

"Good morning, Possible Family." Ron greeted, as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, KP, when did you get back last night? I tried calling all night, until your dad asked, that I stop, and promised to have you call, as soon as you got in."

With how her morning was progressing, Kim continued to sit in a shell-shocked state. Ron's question brought the cheerleader out of her daze, a little. There was an exchanged look between the Possible parents, as Kim answered the question posed to her, still on autopilot. "I just got back."

"Oh? I guess Shego really rattled you yesterday, huh?" The boy leaned in, and hugged the young redhead. "No worries, after what I have planned for today, M'lady won't have a troubled thought left to bug her." He moved to giving her a kiss. The action broke Kim completely from her headspace, and she quickly maneuvered from her best friend's questing lips. The happy expression on the freckled face dropped, and Anne ushered her husband from the kitchen, to give the teens privacy for the impending break up.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I can't…"

"Can't what, Kim?"

"I… I can't do this anymore." The statement came out in a rush. "I thought I could get past seeing you as a best friend… a brother, but I can't. I'm sorry. " Kim's eyes dropped to the floor, her voice a whisper.

"Oh…" The boy was visibly crushed. "How long have you felt this?"

"Awhile, I guess." The redhead shrugged.

"Was it something I did; that I didn't do, and should have?"

"No! No, Ron." Kim tried to reassure her best friend. "It's me. It's all me... Damn." She muttered. "I never thought I'd ever give that speech to anyone, let alone you."

Ron stared wide-eyed. He had never heard Kim curse before. "You just…"

"Yeah," Kim agreed, "I do that a lot, actually."

"Than how come I've never heard you, before now?"

"I don't know. Bonnie and Shego bring it out, mostly." She shrugged, one hand scratching at the back of her neck.

Ron's fists clenched at the green woman's name. "Shego, I should have known. I don't like how obsessed you get over her, she's a bad influence, KP." This was usually the point, when Ron would look to his rodent companion for back up. But, not wanting to be dragged into the teen's issues, Rufus had wisely scampered off after the elder Possibles.

Olive eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately for you, Ron, whether or not I interact with Shego isn't up to you. That's my decision to make!" Kim's eyes teared up. "Please leave, Ron."

Once the blonde had left, Kim retreated to her room. There she downloaded the song she had fallen asleep to, the night before, setting it on repeat. A quick shower, and change of clothes later, found Kim huddled beneath her blankets, clutching pandaroo. Tears slid from her eyes, as the song played over and again. Never before in their friendship had she and Ron fought. It tore the teen apart, and the only person, who could possibly comfort her, had been deemed, '…a bad influence,' by the only boy, who had ever mattered to the hero.

On the bedside table, the kimmunicator went off. There was a text message from the newest contact.

: How'd it go? :

: Horrible, but it's done. :: He doesn't know about us, yet. :

: What? Why not? What happened? :

:IDK. I got as far as telling him it was over. I swore, and he flew off the handle about it, when I admitted to it being a common thing. Said you're a bad influence. I sent him home after that. :

: [Chuckles] He's got a point, Princess; I'm not a good role model. I promise not to corrupt you too bad, though. :: You ok? :

: Be a lot better, if you were here. :

: On my way. :

Less than a half hour later, Shego slipped in through the open window of Kim's bedroom, and under the covers of the emotionally distraught teen. The twenty-one-year-old gently wiped the young hero's tears from stained cheeks. Once again, Kim allowed the woman to hold her, while she cried out her confusion, and hurt. It was early afternoon, when Anne went to check on Kim. In the teen's room, she found the two young women fast asleep.


End file.
